l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Saraz (DarwinofMind)
Summary Mini Stats for Combat stat block UB="http://bit.ly/d5pd9j"Saraz bint Farad bint Aquilah/URL/B/U- Female Human Psion 6 Passive Perception: 18, Passive Insight: 18 AC:18, Fort:14, Ref:18, Will:20 -- Speed: 6 HP:42, Bloodied:21, Surge Value:10, Surges Per-Day 6/6 Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: not used Power Points: 4 Powers: COLOR=Green Mind Thrust Memory Hole Dishearten Betrayal Thought Projection Telekinetic Grasp Sensing Eye/COLORcolor=red Distract Distract Send Thoughts Send Thoughts/COLORCOLOR=gray Ravening Thought Telekinetic Lift Crisis of Identity Mind Shadow/COLORColor=gold Crystal Orb of Unfailing Concentration +1(Enc) Flowform Cloth +1(Enc) (Imm Rea) (When effected by an effect a save can end)/COLOR/sblock Tokens Token for Maptool Fluff Background Saraz was born in Merkrall, an ancient land which has never been exposed to magic or gods. She is the daughter of Farad bint Aquilah, royal seer to the Sultan Ajib. Being born in the the palace to such an enfluencial family has afforded her a life of luxury that commonly expected of those of royal birth. However this has also meant that her entire life up to the point has been focused upon training her natural talents in strict regimented classes honing her mind. Additionally the seer's council have already decided upon her marriage and her first born daughter and son have already been promised to important families as well. Recently Farad bint Aquilah had a vision of a great evil, the vision was vague and dreamlike and was unclear what the evil was, or even where it was strike, but it was clear that Saraz was somehow key to stopping it. The mission seemed easy though as the dream was clear that by the time Saraz reached the southern city of Haziver the evil would be thwarted. She told her vision to the Sultan who knew well to always trust his advisor and ordered a caravan to be assembled and a regiment of troops to carry the seer's daughter south. The 7 day journey was uneventfull for the first 6 days, then on the morning of the last day a sandstorm blew in threatening the caravan. As everyone bluckled down the winds drew up stronger around Saraz's wagon and toppled it, as it fell Saraz found herself deposited in the Hanging Man tavern in Daunton without the wagon or even the guards who had rode in the wagon with her. Appearance and personality Age: 17 Gender: Female Height: 5'2" Weight: 104 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Physical Description: She is a tanned skinned girl with dark hair and eyes, wearing lots of jewelery and a delicate blue dress of exotic fabric. Hooks It should be apparent that Saraz will be unable to return to Haziver or even Merkral until the great evil predicted is defeated in the Transitive Isles (please keep till late heroic, early Paragon) What caused the Sandstorm to carry Saraz to Daunton Kicker Saraz is nieve when it comes to Arcane, Divine, and Shadow power sources. All sorts of adventure could come from that. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 6 (Class 6 + Con 0) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Class Features Psion +2 Will Discipline Focus: Telepathy Focus; distract and send thoughts powers. Psionic Augmentation Ritual Casting: Gain Ritual Caster as a bonus feat, own a ritual book containing a free first level ritual, and Sending which can be used once per day without expending components. Feats Ritual Caster Bonus Discipline Adept level Action Surge Bonus Superior Impliment Training level Precise Mind level Implement Expertise level L4W House Rule Wild Talent Master Level Skills and Languages Languages Merkral (strangely simular to Allrian common), Primordial Powers Powers Known Psion Displine Send Thoughts Distract At-Will - 1st Level Dishearten Memory Hole Mind Thrust Bonus Daily - 1st Level Ravening Thought Utility - 2nd Level Telekinetic Lift At-Will - 3rd Level Betrayal Daily - 5th Level Crisis of Identity Utility - 6nd Level Mind Shadow Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Equipment Gold remaining 790 (840-50)Weight 14lbs Tracking Treasure Oct 11th 2010 1118 gp The Darkest Night XP 2010 Retired a level 4 character and burned every DM credit I had to get this girl just enough to push her over to level 5. Oct 11th 2010 2163 XP The Darkest Night Changes Oct 16th 2010 Leveled to 6th, taking Wild Talent Master Feat and Mind Shadow 6th level utility Judge Comments Level 5 Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your passive Insight is 19. * Summary: Your passive Perception is 17. * Summary: You have 38 hp. * Summary/Attacks: Your RBA is +9 vs Will. * Summary: Misspelled "Mind Thrust". * Summary: Why do your augment 2 powers have an additional +1 to hit? Precise Mind isn't doing that. * Defenses: You aren't adding half your level to your defenses. * Skills: Your strength mod is -1. Approval 2 Approved by Ozymandias79 *Seeing as most(or some) of THB's comments can be attributed to her not being lvl 6, i can approve her for lvl 5 so she can lvl up immediately to lv 6 and Darwin can resend the mail for lvl 6, sorry for being late approved *approved Status not approved when you are approved the 'strikethrough on the following line will be removed.Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by Approver1 and Graf' Category:L4W:Requesting_Approval Category:L4W